marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Korg (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Hulk's and | Relatives = O-Korg (father); Ahna (mother); Margus (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Earth; formerly Sakaar, Saturn | Gender = Male | Height = 8'1" | Weight = 2045 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Kronan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Gladiator | Education = | Origin = Kronan | PlaceOfBirth = Ria | Creators = Stan Lee; Larry Lieber; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery #83 | HistoryText = Early Life Korg is a Kronan born on the planet Ria. He and his brother Margus were part of an invasion force sent to conquer the planet Earth. Meeting Thor Korg was based on the planet Saturn, they were advanced scouts for a planned invasion of Earth. They land in Norway and frighten a local life form. The human tries to warn his people, but they dismiss him. One human overhears and goes to look for himself. When he steps on a twig, the aliens notice him. He flees into the hills, where he loses his cane. However the human returns but now in the form of Thor easily lifts the boulder and leaves the cave. He verifies that the hammer has all the powers of Mjolnir, Thor's legendary weapon. Meanwhile, the Kronan armada shows up on Earth's radar screens. When fighter jets scramble to meet them, they project an image of a huge dragon and frighten away the pilots. When the ground forces fire missiles, they explode harmlessly the ships' force fields. Thor speeds to the defense of the Earth. When Thor attacks the Kronans they drop a cage over him but he tears the bars open. They aim their disintegration beams at him, but his hammer smashes their guns. They unleash their Mechano Monster, but he smashes it to bits. The Kronans return to their ships and give up their invasion.. Sakaar As their fleet fled back to their homeworld, the ship that held Korg, Margus, and several other Kroanan soldiers, drifted off-course and was pulled into a mysterious wormhole, crash landing on the harsh desert world of Sakaar. Korg and Margus were enslaved by the Sakaar Empire. They were separated while being trained for gladiatorial combat. Korg was placed on the same team as the Hulk, who has also ended up enslaved on Sakaar after being exiled from Earth. In his first battle at the arena Korg had to kill Margus. Along with Hulk and rest of his team, Korg was freed by the Silver Surfer. Korg has become one of the Hulk's most reliable allies. He is one of the few who survived Sakaar's destruction. He accompanied the Hulk to Earth to get revenge upon the Illuminati, a secret cabal of heroes responsible for the Hulk's exile. While the Hulk threatened to destroy New York City, Korg attempted to broach communication with Earth's civilian populace. When he discovered that his Warbound ally, Arch-E-5912 had been murdered, Korg warned the New York City police department that he would aggressively investigate the matter until the killer could be identified. World War Hulk: Front Line #1 After Korg, Kate Waynesboro and the Warbound were teleported in New Mexico by the Leader, Korg and his allies stopped the villain's plans, but only at the cost of Hiroim's life. Civil War II Korg was with the Warbound when they receive word that Bruce Banner is dead. At Bruce's funeral, Korg stated that Hulk wanted to be alone and had made friends along the way enough to make them part of his family. | Powers = Korg possesses various superhuman attributes common to all Kronans. Superhuman Strength: Korg is superhumanly strong, though the full limits of his strength aren't known. However, Korg is at least as strong as the average member of his race, which means that he can lift at least 100 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Korg's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of humans. While the full extent of his physical stamina isn't known, he can exert himself physically at peak capacity for at least 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Like other Kronans Korg possesses a dense rocky hide comparable to the Thing's that renders his body highly resistant to physical injury. Korg can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. | Abilities = Korg is a formidable hand to hand combatant, primarily due to his experience as a gladiatorial competitor. | Strength = Class 100, comparable with Hercules. | Equipment = | Transportation = - | Weapons = Gladiator swords and shields | Notes = * Korg first appeared in unnamed, and was later named in . | Trivia = * During his fight with Trauma, Korg's fear was revealed to be Thor. * Hiroim and Korg were in a homosexual relationship.Incredible Hulks Vol 1 619 | Links = }} hu:Korg (Kronan) (616) Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Invulnerability Category:Rock Body Category:Homosexual Characters